Used Vision Board to Create Unexpected Cash
'Experience' By S. Michaels from New York, NY I've been using treasure maps (referred to as VISION BOARDS in the Secret) for over 10 yrs., but I hadn't made one in quite a while. Lately I've been feeling a bit stagnant in my career as a musician/recording artist. Things had been going great for the last year or so, but recently I'd begun to feel stuck - like my life's at a standstill. I knew from past experience that creating a NEW vision board would breathe new life & energy into my dreams. I started cutting out pictures that reflected things I wanted to attract. I focused only on pictures that created an excited feeling inside me - that "butterflies in the stomach" feeling. After I found all the pictures I wanted to use, I began gluing them onto the board. The whole vision board process is so much fun that it immediately gets your vibration going - and that, I know is a very powerful attractive force to the Universe. So, I kept going ... I starting placing pictures on the board of things that made me feel joyful - pictures of people who seemed to be in love to reflect my happy relationship... pictures of venues where I'd love to perform ... and lots of pictures of things I'd like to own. Then I made sure to put a picture of ME in the center so that it was clear that I wanted these things for myself (something Mike Dooley always suggests.) I thought I was just about finished, but there were still a couple of things I'd cut out that weren't on the board yet. One of those were the words "unexpected cash." Another was the logo for BMI (which is a performance rights org. that collects royalties for musicians). I considered leaving them off, since I'd already put pictures of cash and lots of other specific things I wanted to attract. Still "something" was telling me I should include these last items, so I found a way to squeeze them in ... and then I felt my vision board was COMPLETE. Well, I included this story just to show you how important it is to follow your f-e-e-l-i-n-g-s (as Rhonda emphasizes) because The Universe actually communicates to us VIA our feelings. I also wanted to post this story as proof not only that this stuff works, but also how FAST it can work, if your desire is clear & focused. In my mail - THE VERY SAME DAY I created my vision board - was an UNEXPECTED CHECK for $242 from BMI - for the usage of my song performed on a national talk show! How's THAT for fast?!! Then 3 days later, I received an email from a major record company requesting permission to use one of my songs on a compilation CD. I was thrilled. All this after creating my vision board and it's only been 1 week as I write this. I'm so excited to see how my dreams will unfold. The Universe is amazing and all I can say is thank you - thank you - thank you thank you - thank you - thank you - thank you!! About S. Michaels from New York, NY: Professional singer/songwriter & musician. "Discovered" the Law of Attraction in 1996 and ever since has been consciously co-creating the life of her dreams. Ever thankful for the creation of The Secret! ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret